


The Right to Dream

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve's first date is a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not the actual date. Just the lead up. Not sure I'll write the actual date. We'll see.

Steve smiles as he joins the rest of the lunch group at noon and he sinks down next to Pepper. "Hey everyone. What are we talking about?"

Pepper smiles at him. "We were talking about our dates this weekend."

Steve frowns a bit at that. "Oh. I'll be over here just eating my sandwich then."

"No date?" Tony asks, nudging at Steve with his foot. They'd been having lunch together for two months now and it hadn't taken Steve long to realize that Tony was snarky and sarcastic to hide just how soft a heart he really had. They'd quickly become friends when Steve stopped rising to Tony's bait. Unfortunately, the closer they got as friends the more in love Steve fell with the other boy.

Steve shrugs and looks at Tony. "Nope. Who's the lucky girl that you're taking out?"

"No one." Tony smiles a bit. "As in I don't have any plans." He makes a face. "Dad's home and having some sort of banquet ball foundation charity thing and I have to be there. I'm supposed to take a date, but I can't really subject anyone I know to that."

"You have to go?"

"It is a requirement as a Stark. Well, as _the_ Stark heir." Tony eyes him. "Would you be willing to go? You're the best I've ever seen at just smiling and not reacting when people are rude and act stupid."

"But... you're not...."

"Gay? No, I'm bi." Tony smiles. "Please, be my date? I'll pay for your suit and shoes and the boutonniere. Everything. I promise."

Steve licks his lips. "You want me to be your date? Like a real date?"

"Like a real date. If the Barnes' will let you come for the whole weekend, that'd be even better 'cause there's like this charity golf thing tomorrow morning and I really don't like golf, but you being there could make it fun and then tomorrow night, there's another ball thing and on Sunday there's this whole brunch thing and then it'll be over and please Steve, I need someone with some sanity! Mom will be drunk for the whole weekend and so will Dad, not that they'll notice anything unless I'm not there. Then I'll... well, it won't be pretty."

Steve frowns. "Would they hurt you, Tony?" 

"My parents are not physically abusive, okay."

"But they know just the right way to say things to hurt you, don't they?" Steve asks softly. "My dad was that way. Never physically touched me, but my god, he was an asshole." 

Bucky snorts. "Understatement of the century, Stevie."

Steve licks his lips. "I'll go with you, but you have to come over to mine right after school and help my figure out what to pack for the weekend. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes won't care if I'm not home for one weekend."

"Awesome. And don't worry about what you have or packing. I'll just buy you a new wardrobe." Tony beams. "Let's cut classes and go get that taken care of."

"Tony, we're not cutting classes. We can go after school to my place and get whatever you think will work."

Tony groans and nods. "Fine. Be that way." Tony bangs his head on the table, then looks up at Steve. "Can we skip last period? You have study hall and I have math. I'm so far ahead in math, that it's kind of ridiculous. Please?!" 

"Fine. We can skip last period." Steve grins when Tony bounces up. 

"Awesome." Tony leans over and hugs Steve. "I gotta go. I gotta arrange for my bodyguard to take us shopping."

Steve stares after him, then looks at Pepper, Rhodey and the rest of the lunch group. "Bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard, driver, all around awesome guy," Pepper says smiling. "His name is Happy, and no that's not his legal first name. But he is Tony's shadow, really. Especially out of school. School is kind of a safe place for Tony. Most other places? Not so much." Pepper shrugs. "But you'll also get to meet Jarvis and he is the best. He's the Stark's butler, but he's more like Tony's real father. If Jarvis approves of you, you're basically in." She grins at Steve. "If you want, I'll skip last class and go with you guys, so Tony doesn't go overboard."

"I think I'll need the help, 'cause I have a feeling Tony won't let me say no if he wants to buy me stuff."

Pepper nods. "Yes, we'll do that then." She leans over and kisses Steve's cheek before she heads off to classes. Steve gets up and follows, shaking his head. 

A few hours later, he's heading outside with Tony, Pepper and Bucky, raising an eyebrow at his best friend's appearance at his locker. "What?"

"Why are you skipping?"

"Tony's helping me pass the math stuff. So, I figure if he's not there to help me, I'll just follow you guys around." Bucky grins at him. "Besides, I want to see how cute you look all dolled up for Stark."

Steve frowns at him. "Bucky. You can't tell him..."

"I won't. Bro, I have your back. You know that. And since apparently, Pepper is on your side, we'll get you through this." 

Steve blushes a little. "He's only asked me because no one else will do it," 

"You keep telling yourself that," Pepper says waving when she sees Tony approaching. "Bucky, behave."

"You got it, sweetheart," Bucky says, grinning at her. 

She gives him a look, then lets the man who must be Happy open the back of the limo for her. They all climb in, Steve waiting until Tony's climbed in before he follows him. Tony pats the seat next to him. "Come on, Steve. Let's get going."

"Do I really need clothes?"

"Yes. I'd offer to let you wear my clothes, but you're a bit bigger than me, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't fit." Tony looks him over. "Plus, I kind of really want to play dress up with you."

Steve blushes. "Okay, fine."

Tony grins. "You're so adorable, Steve." Tony pats him on the thigh then looks up as they pull to a stop. "Are we there, Happy?"

"Yeah, Boss. The tailor is ready for you and your friend."

"Thanks, Happy." Tony smiles at Steve. "Come on big guy. Let's go shopping."

A couple of hours later, Tony walks out of the tailor's, dressed in a brand new dark gray suit and Steve following him in a dark blue, pin stripe suit. Bucky looks up from where he'd been playing with his phone and his eyes go wide. "Oh my lord, Steve. You look amazing. You are going to blow all those snobs away."

Steve shakes his head and smiles a little. "Thanks, Buck."

Pepper whistles and gets to her feet. "Boys, you look stellar." She leans up and kisses Steve's cheek, then leans in and kisses Tony's cheek. "Have fun! Rhodey's picking me up here and here he is."

Bucky grins. "And Clint is picking me up. Have fun, Stevie. I already called Mom and Dad and let them know."

"Thanks, Buck. Bye, Pepper." Steve slides in behind Tony into the limo. "How's this going to go?"

"Basically we'll just show up then you and me can go find a corner and hang out. At least for tonight, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve reaches over and takes Tony's hand. "What you said in the dressing room? When you asked me if I wanted to make this for real?"

Tony blushes. "Yeah. That's what I said."

"Did you mean it?"

"I meant it."

"Good." Steve smiles, blushing a little, leaning over and nuzzling against Tony's cheek. "I want this to be for real too."

Tony smiles brightly and nods. "Good."

~the end, for now~


End file.
